gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Dark and Light Version
Pokémon Dark and Light are part of Generation VIII Pokémon game series. These games sets within the Hikari Region, and is seen as the first canonical game of the Pokémon anime. Plot Arthur Pendragon, a trainer from the Sinnoh region traveled across the world to the Hikari region, where you will battle new Pokémon, meet new trainers, meet the new gym leaders, elite four and the Champion! While traveling, you will face with the 2 villainous teams of Hikari Region known as Team Alpha and Team Omega who are trying to summon the regions legendary Pokémon trio, the Light Trio (Amaterasu, Feuer and Gottgefällig in the Light Version) and the Dark Trio (Giza, Yami and Shiomo in the Dark Version). Game Info Changes *Is canonical to the anime (Arthur is mentioned in the anime, priased as a hero in Highlight City) *New Pokémon *New gameplay *New rivals, enemies and much more! Team Alpha and Omega Team Alpha and Omega are the main two villain of the game, and the upcoming anime. Depending on which game, the two teams will summon the Trio. In the Light Version, Team Alpha appears and would summon the Light Trio, and in the Dark Version, Team Omega would summon the Dark Trio in the Dark Version. Starters As tradition to becoming a trainer in every regions, you get to choose 3 starter Pokémon, and the common tradition, it's either Fire, Water or Grass type Pokémon. However, the Hikari Region it vastly different. In this region, the starts are the normal, electric or Psychic type Pokémom. *Ralts - The Psychic-Type *Valts - The Electric-Type *Evee -The Normal-Type Version Exclusives Version Exclusives Light Dark Gameplay The gameplay is going to be like Gen VI, but slightly different. It's going to be like the game Naruto: Rise of the Ninja gameplay. Being third-person and is able to look around. New AI NPC Unlike the previous game where you only see trainers either standing or moving back and forth. In Dark and Light, trainers will actually travel place to place, and you would actually be able to see other Pokémon battles. Travelling with your Pokémon This feature was firstly introduced in Pokémon Yellow, the one of the first Pokémon games, and later in Diamond and Pearl (though not travellin), but this was immensely enhanced in HeartGold and SouSilver (which the first Pokémon in the party would be out of the Pokéball). Now in the Dark and Light Version, you can choose who can be out of the Pokéball, and do interactions together. Open World (WI-FI) This is the first ever feature. Now the game can allow other players to join in a single "Region Server". which means that you can join a certain server that has other players and interact with them, travel together to different locations and even do battle. If you have a headset with a mic, you can also talk to them. Connectivity to Other Games Music Reception Sales Trivia *The Alpha Legion took part on the game's creation, mostly in its AI programming, and it's reality interactions with the player. **Reality Interaction is the Alpha Legion's term for the games AI, meaning the AI's can actually interact with the player as if they were real life people (joke, talk, battle, etc).. *Pokémon Dark and Light is the first game to be a prequel or sorts as the time of the game takes place when Cynthia either 5 or 7 years of age. *'Arthur Pendragon' is the default name, but the player can use their own name. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Fanon Category:Games Category:Pokemon Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games